characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
Anthony Edward Stark, more commonly known as Iron Man, is a billionaire superhero from the Marvel Universe. He is a founding member of the Avengers. Background Howard and Maria Stark were billionaire weapon manufacturers who wanted to have a child. They tried to make one themselves, but due to problems Maria was facing the baby was doomed to die. To save the child, Howard desperately used his immense wealth to search across the world for a cure to the child's illness. In his travels he ended up saving an alien known as Rigellian Recorder 451. Recorder saw potential in Earth's future but also feared it would be crushed by other, more advanced races. To give Earth a fighting chance and thank Howard for his troubles, Recorder offered to genetically engineer the unborn baby for Howard and Maria to give him the intellectual power needed to bring the world to a new age of technology. Howard graciously accepted, and Arno Stark was born after a five month procedure. Unfortunately, Arno's health quickly degenerated to the point where he'd need medical help to survive for the rest of his life. Because his condition was so poor, Howard and Maria just decided to adopt the young Anthony Edward Stark. Tony grew up a rich man's childhood, without a care in the world and the greatest education. Tony's relationship with his father was rather strained, as he was abused and even forced to have his first alcoholic drink. Howard also forced into Tony his philosophies of war and how people have to clean up their own messes. At the age of 6, Tony began boarding school. Academics came easy to Tony, and he blitzed his way through school. When he was 15, he joined an MIT undergraduate program. By the time he was 17, Tony had already graduated with 3 PhDs under his belt. Life seemed peachy for young Tony, until the day tragedy struck. Howard and Maria were killed in a car crash orchestrated by one of Stark Industries' rivals, leaving Tony the heir of their fortune and company. Under his guidance, Stark Industries thrived. Tony lived for war, and loved his job of manufacturing weapons. He also lived a life of reckless partying and debauchery until the day he was in Pakistan demonstrating the power of his weapons. One managed to blow up in his face, leaving a piece of shrapnel piercing his chest and sinking towards his heart. While unconscious, Tony captured by the Ten Rings terrorist group in Pakistan. Held at gunpoint, the group forced the billionaire to engineer bombs for them and receive treatment for the shrapnel or be left to die. Being as clever as he is, Tony instead built a chest plate that would stop the shrapnel from killing him, then he built a mech suit around it. With his suit, he escaped the camp and dedicated his life to heroism. After returning from Pakistan, Tony spent his days fighting crime and eventually forming superhero groups like the Avengers. Powers & Abilities *'Super-Genius Intellect: '''Tony is easily one of Marvel's smartest humans. With his intellect, he has hacked technology centuries ahead of his time. His mind is said to be geared towards the future, giving him the ability to predict future events through intuition. He has demonstrated this with the events of Civil War, which he foresaw would occur years before it happened. *'Master Engineer:' Engineering is Tony's forte. He is capable of building and repairing nearly anything his mind can dream up, such as his Iron Man suits. *'Expert Tactician:' Tony has a knack for tactical warfare, being able to set enemies into complex, precarious traps that they cannot escape. Part of his skill comes from his supernatural ability to multitask, having the ability to pilot 3 Iron Man suits effectively at once with no hindrance to his abilities. *'Skilled Unarmed Fighter:' Being taught by the likes of Captain America and Black Panther, Tony has become rather proficient in hand-to-hand. *'Master Businessman:' Being raised by investors and company owners, it's only natural that Tony would have skills as a businessman. His skill goes above and beyond, however, as he has actually lost and rebuilt his fortune in a matter of weeks. Multiple times. Equipment *'R.T. Node:' Using the same technology as his repulsors, Tony made an implant in his chest that prevents the shrapnel from reaching his heart. It has some defensive properties, however, and can discharge electricity to attack enemies when unarmored. *'Psychic Shield:' Due to his affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony is implanted with a device that blocks out the strongest of telepaths. *'Iron Man Armor:' To stand up to the gods in his Universe, Tony has constructed many mech suits of armor that aid him in combat. Their hulls are generally made of a gold-titanium alloy and the suit adds 5 inches to his height. **'Enhanced Strength:' With the suit, Iron Man can lift up to 100 tons. However, the limit of his strength is only limited to his suit's energy output, and Tony can lift massively heavier weights when powered by sufficient outside energy. **'Enhanced Durability:' Due to its metal plating, the armor can withstand massive amounts of punishment. They have tanked explosions, gunfire, energy beams, blunt force, and even nuclear blasts with little to no damage. ***'Energy Shields:' The suit can generate energy shields to further enhance its durability. Even at a measly 2%, the suit can tank a ground zero nuclear explosion without the force even making contact with the armor. With the shields, Iron Man is protected from attacks like Mandarin's Spectral Ring, which rips matter apart on the atomic scale. **'Enhanced Speed:' On foot, the armor is capable of moving quicker than athletes, even going to outmaneuver Spider-Man and Human Torch. ***'Hyper-Velocity Impact:' When greater speed is needed, the armor can slow Tony's perception of time, allowing him to react and move much more quickly than before. **'Flight:' Through the repulsors on his feet, Tony can fly at hypersonic speeds. **'Repulsor Blasts:' Through the repulsors located on his palms, Iron Man can fire concentrated beams of negatively charged muons as a concussive blast. The power of the blasts can be adjusted, and have ranged anywhere from 2 gigawatts to several petawatts. ***'Unibeam:' When more firepower is needed, Tony can fire a repulsor blast directly from his chest piece that far exceeds the normal strength of the palm rays. **'Laser Beams:' The armor can fire high energy lasers from its wrist to cut through nearly anything. **'Pulse Bolts:' Tony can charge up plasma in his suit and fire it in bolts. Charging too high is dangerous though, as it can overload and explode. ***'Pulse Barrage:' One of his common long range attacks due to its low energy consumption, the suit fires rapid fire pulse bolts to attack enemies. **'Smart Missiles:' The armor stores various missiles into itself, and can fire any number of them as an explosive projectile at enemies. They are smart tracking missiles, and pin point the weaknesses in structures to inflict the most damage. **'Anti-Tank Missiles''' **'EMP:' The armor can emit an electromagnetic pulse to fry other electronics. **'Laser Sword:' In some of his later suits, Tony can emit a sword made of laser energy from his right arm. He can somewhat shape it as well, and is capable of forming a shield for defensive measures. **'Life Support Systems:' The armor has its own insulation and oxygen supply, allowing Tony to survive anywhere from the depths of the oceans to outer space. **'Energy Conversion Recharge:' When low on power, the suit is capable of drawing on various energy sources, from solar to kinetic, to recharge itself. **'J.A.R.V.I.S.: '''To run the suit properly, Tony added the Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, or JARVIS, to the armor to help him in various ways. ***'Suit Status:' With JARVIS, Tony is constantly updated on the power and physical condition of the armor. ***'Background Data:' JARVIS can access a vast database of knowledge to inform Tony about people and areas when it suits him. ***'Co-Piloting:' While Tony runs many systems of the suit himself, he has JARVIS run others to maximize efficiency. ****'Suit Summoning:' As an extent of running the armor's capabilities, JARVIS can actually call upon and pilot other Iron Man suits simultaneously with the original. ***'Planning:' JARVIS is capable of analyzing information and suggesting to Tony possible strategies to help fight his foes. ***'Scan Interference: Whenever other technology tries to scan or lock onto the armor, JARVIS can interfere with their signals to cancel them out. **'''Magnetism: The armor can generate its own magnetic field, allowing it to attract metal objects to itself or repel them away. **'Visual Sensors:' The suit can see in all magnetic spectra, the dark, radar, and can scan people for physical and medical conditions of their vitals. It can also scan the environment for atomic and energy composition in an area. **'Override:' When Tony finds the limitations of his suit aren't sufficient to defeat his opponents, he can override his suit's limiters to reach new heights. This amplifies the armor's shields, repulsor power, physical strength, and speed. He can push far enough that his normal 100 ton strength limit can surpass 16,000 tons. However, usage of Override threatens to cause a permanent system failure. The greater he overcharges and the longer he uses it, the more likely the suit will die. It can reach anywhere from an 800% increase to a dangerous 5,000%. Alternate Forms Marvel Comics - Iron Man Hulkbuster Suit.png|Hulkbuster Marvel Comics - Iron Man in Bleeding Edge Armor.png|Bleeding Edge Endo-Sym.jpg|Endo-Sym Marvel Comics - Iron Man with Stealth Armor.png|Stealth Armor Model-Prime.jpg|Model-Prime Hulkbuster A suit built specifically to combat the Hulk, the Hulkbuster is an armor that is powered by hydraulic presses and outer casing that fits over most other suits. On top of having all of the average suit's powers, the armor gains: *'Immense Strength:' The suit's strength is increased to be able to lift 175 tons without any help and to evenly trade blows with the Hulk, who can hold a 150,000,000,000 ton mountain range on his back for an extended period of time. *'Immense Durability:' Hulkbuster is capable of taking hits directly from the Hulk with little damage. *'Gamma Sensors:' To better locate the Hulk, the armor has the ability to detect gamma rays he emits. Bleeding Edge The Bleeding Edge was developed so Tony and Iron Man would become one and the same. Built in seperate pieces, he stored the armor inside his bones, allowing him to suit up at will without the need for a suitcase. The entire suit is composed of nanomachines rather than metal, making it one of Tony's most versatile suits. *'Nanomachine Composition:' Bleeding Edge is made of microscopic robots rather than standard metal. **'Material Change:' The nanomachines can change their atomic structure at will, allowing them to be any substance Iron Man wishes. ***'Disguise:' Due to its changing abilities, Bleeding Edge can disguise itself as clothing, other armors, or even other people. ***'Anti-Magnetism:' By changing into a non-metal, Bleeding Edge can negate magnetic manipulation from the likes of Magneto. **'Weapon Creation:' By changing the formation of the nanomachines, Tony can create just about any weapon he can imagine from the armor. With this power, Bleeding Edge has formed cannons, massive guns, its iconic laser blade, and even a boxing glove. **'Regeneration:' The nanomachines can replicate themselves and can restructure their formation at will. The combination of these factors easily allows Bleeding Edge to regenerate by simply replacing damaged nanomachines. *'Repulsor Eyeballs:' Bleeding Edge's repulsors have visual sensors on them, giving Tony a 360° view of his surroundings. Endo-Sym Tony's most advanced suit, he created the Endo-Sym after moving to San Francisco. Based off of the biology of symbiotes like Venom and Carnage, it is a liquid smart metal suit that hardens on contact to skin. The two share a psychic link that Iron Man uses to control the suit. *'Symbiotic Metal Physiology:' Endo-Sym is a liquid smart metal designed after a symbiote. Because of this, it is not electronic in nature. **'Psychic Connection:' Because it lacks electronics, Tony is bonded to the suit in a psionic way. Because of this connection, Tony is the only one who can control the suit. ***'Armor Trap:' Tony can call Endo-Sym to form itself around enemies and harden, but not follow their commands. Because they wouldn't be able to move the suit, victims are immobilized by the Endo-Sym. **'Body Manipulation:' Endo-Sym can shape itself in any way Tony likes, allowing him to do various things like reveal his face by pulling back the metal or shaping weapons on its body. ***'Size Increase:' When extra power is needed, Endo-Sym can bulk up to a Hulkbuster-like physique to enhance its strength. ***'Tendrils:' When fighting other mech armors, Endo-Sym can create tendrils that bypass the metal plates of the armors and go straight for its artificial intelligence. The tendrils then expand outward, destroying the A.I. and tearing apart the armor from the inside. ***'Regeneration: '''Whenever some of Endo-Sym is destroyed or blasted away, it can simply liquidize and reform to repair itself. *'Enhanced Repulsor Blasts:' Endo-Sym's repulsor blasts are so powerful they can bypass the power of energy absorption and harm individuals who possess that ability. *'Energy Absorption: Endo-Sym can absorb the energy from sources much more efficiently than most armors, being able to directly absorb a lightning bolt from Storm or even an electromagnetic pulse. **'''EMP Immunity *'Fire & Sound Vulnerability: '''Being based off of a symbiote, Endo-Sym also inherits their vulnerability to flames and loud sounds, and will destabilize in contact with them. To prevent this from happening, the Endo-Sym is constantly covered by an energy shield that blocks fire and sound out. Stealth For covert operations, Tony has created an Iron Man Armor that is specifically designed for stealth. With it, he is nigh undetectable by any means whatsoever, allowing him to sneak into wherever he is needed. *'Light Bending:' The stealth armor can bend light around it to become invisible. *'Hologram Generation:' The armor can form holograms around itself, allowing it to look like just about anyone or anything Tony desires. **'Illusion Creation:' The holograms aren't limited to the armor, however, allowing it to generate illusions to distract foes. *'Silenced Weapons:' All of the suit's weaponry emits no noise when firing. *'Weakened Weaponry:' All of Tony's weapons are weakened to a non-lethal status in this armor, cutting the repulsor rays down to a tenth of an average suit's power and using weapons like tasers over missiles. Model-Prime Tony's latest suit, it was built when an MIT student reverse-engineered some of his earlier suits. To stay ahead, Tony built Model-Prime with completely new technology, technological scales that composed the suit. The scales built to mimic the abilities of several of his past suits, acting as an all-in-one tool to replace the need for specialized armor. *'Scaly Surface: Model-Prime is composed of hexagonal scales that can shift and change at will. **'Body Manipulation: '''Model-Prime can alter its physique to fit any need, including compacting into a watch or bulking out into a Hulkbuster-esque armor for increased strength. **'Color Manipulation: 'By altering the structure of its scales, Model-Prime can change to any color Tony desires. ***'Invisibility: By changing its color to that of it's surroundings, the armor can look completely invisible. Whether or not Tony himself is invisible or just the armor depends on the need. **'Energy Cloaking:' Model-Prime can hide itself from beings who can detect energy. *'Intangibility Immunity:' Due to shielding around its scales, people like Vision who can phase through matter cannot phase through Model-Prime. *'Enhanced Repulsor Blasts: '''Model-Prime's repulsor blasts can harm intangible objects or people. *'Emergency Ejection:' If Tony is ever critically injured or fights a battle he would likely die in, Model-Prime explodes and a wrist jet flies away with Tony to safety. *'Sound and EMP Immunity''' Thorbuster Feats Strength *Strong enough to be able to hurt the Hulk with some suits. *Can regularly lift 100 tons. *Once lifted and threw a 16,000 ton nuclear reactor using his Override. *Strong enough to bend metal girders with his suit's hands *Lifts up cars with one hand *Once injured Sentry. *One-shot She-Hulk in an older suit. *Hurt and defeated Red Hulk. *Matched Doctor Doom in strength. *One-shot an empowered Ulik, who can completely overpower Thor, with a repulsor blast. *Rips a plane in half with ease. *When his suit was amped, managed to break through Doctor Doom's shields. *Can create shockwaves by punching the ground. *Lifted the foot of his adamantium giant. *Blew up a rock the size of Manhattan. *In Endo-Sym, decimated Hulkbuster Mk. II faster than Worldbreaker Hulk did. Speed *Once flew to Mach 8 speeds. *Can surpass light speed and even achieve warp speed with some suits. *Defeated Crimson Dynamo in 4 milliseconds. *Traveled from New York to Latveria in seconds. *Can accelerate to Mach 4 from take off nearly instantly. *Dodges point blank lightning. *Escaped a black hole. *Dug his way out of the Earth's core all the way up to the surface in 43 seconds. *Can travel between stars in his earlier suits. Durability *Can survive a nuclear bomb. *Can tank a few blows from Mjolnir. *Durable enough to withstand multiple hits from the Hulk. *Withstood a blow from Sentry. *Survived a hit from Juggernaut Colossus with only staggering. *Tanks two hits from his own Hulkbuster, when one could knock out heroes like Ms. Marvel and Wolverine. *Tanked a hit from Terrax, a herald of Galactus who's comparable to Silver Surfer. *Survived two hits from a monster who nearly knocked out Thor. *Can create a shield that blocks out Doctor Doom and Scarlet Witch's combined magic with Endo-Sym. *Endured a Helicarrier explosion. *Survived the heat of Odin's forge. *Tanks an attack strong enough to incapacitate Hulk. *Took lightning strikes from Storm. *Withstood hits from Final Form Ultron. Skill *Is able to match Captain America in skill. *Defeated Hulk in combat. *Hacked into Kree technology, which is centuries ahead of humanity's own tech. *Has lead many teams, including the Avengers. *Hacked Doctor Doom, the second smartest person on Marvel's Earth. *Claimed to be almost as smart as Reed Richards, the smartest person on Marvel's Earth, as well as the "World's Best Multitasker." *Can match Doctor Doom, who has centuries of experience, in hand to hand combat. *Managed to split apart the Phoenix Force. *Created over 50 Iron Man suits, all of which use cutting edge technology ahead of its time. *Created an Iron Man armor with limited resources in a matter of a few days. *Has fought an empowered Thor to a near standstill with Thorbuster. *First human to possess the reality-warping Infinity Gauntlet Weaknesses * 'Humanity: '''When separated from his armor, Tony is just an athletic human with decent martial art skills. He can be killed with any conventional weapon when outside the suit. * '''Alcoholism: '''Tony is a total drunk, and occasionally pilots a suit while intoxicated, lowering his efficiency. He can be easily pressed into excessively drinking in the right circumstances. * '''Recklessness: '''While Tony is utterly brilliant, he tends to rush head first into battle and pushes his suits way past their limits, which often ends in disaster. Fun Facts *Iron Man was explicitly made to test Stan Lee's skill as a character creator, as he was specifically given features most people of the time despised. *Iron Man is the owner of Area 51 as proven in ''Avengers Vol 4 #10 *Iron Man claimed to have beaten Mr. Fantastic in chess twice. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Marvel Comics Category:Heroes Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Explosives Users Category:Disney Category:Light Manipulators Category:Humans Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Mechs Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Mascots Category:North American Characters